User talk:The Imperial Ghost
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the SpongeBob: Infection page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 19:10, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Just A Small Request..... Hope you don't mind. About applying for a Writer on my Spin Off. I may need to see a extract of writing you have wrote for a episode to see if it is good enough Ghastly but that's my only request. I just don't wanting it branch out from the other episodes and being the odd one out.. (Not in terms of Grammar as that is not as important) IRmjii (talk) 16:10, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations. Your hired to work on my Spin Off What the title says. IRmjii (talk) 18:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Titlecard I remembered that you asked me to make a titlecard with fire and SpongeBob. It will be ready soon. SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 05:09, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Here it is. You can alter/change it if you want. SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 06:27, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat Ghastlyop, would you like to chat with me now? SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 16:50, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I cant go on chat now, gtg. SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 16:51, June 11, 2014 (UTC) SpongeToons episode plot Working Overtime. SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Squidward become fatigued in the afternoon and sleep. When they wake up, they find the Krusty Krab has changed by a mysterious customer. But, worst of all! The Krabby Patty formula is gone, and Plankton didn't take it! It was either SpongeBob or Squidward? Nice plot and if you gave me the full plot, ill make it into a full episode! :D SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 15:26, June 16, 2014 (UTC) SpongeToons Rights You are in charge of SpongeToons while I am on a break. School's starting in my place and I need you to be in charge of the spin-off. Thanks a lot :) SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 08:49, June 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sorry SuperFanonD Actually, I've entirely written the episodes. I write episodes before they come. So don't waste your time writing those episodes. But you can write the next segments! They're due July 9. Be sure to mail the episode to me at wafflepoweractivate22@gmail.com by July 3, because ADWSS is part of superFANONquick. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 18:01, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Leaving? WHAT? You can't leave. Look, this wiki needs everyone it can get. So many people are leaving, Spike The Dragon left today, and now you? How am I the cause of you leaving? Just because I already wrote an episode, so you didn't get to, yet I still allowed you to write the next one, 4b? Don't let that bring you down. IRmjii put me in first priority only momentarily, so he could revive SpongeyVision. Only IRmjii and I know the plots for 4a-10a. And I think that sure, you can be second priority. We'll swap turns writing episodes. I'm being perfectly fair. But somehow, I just make you want to leave? How can that be? Sincerely, and seriously, SuperFanon'D! (talk) 23:45, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Lol srsly Your "History On The Wiki" thing is lies. You copied it from Weston, and edited it a little. I was wondering why you were mean. Then I found your thread. Look, I never meant to be mean to you. The 8/100 review was to show improvements that could be made, not criticize and ruin SpongeToons. I even said not to get mad or delete the review, it was just there because SpongeToons had potential, and I wanted to just suggest some ideas to bring that potential out. I stated in my review that there was no offense given. And that is true. I really don't want somebody always just saying that I'm so horrible. It's like you never say why to anyone. And I don't want users thinking that I am enemies to the end with you. And I apologize that you took offense from that review. I didn't say a thing about ADWSS being better than SpongeToons in the review. Now can we just be friends, not enemies. This message was by..... well, you probably would have realized throughout this paragraph. Reply soon plz! The Start Of A Fight So, I read your episode and it was pretty good. Just one question, it takes places right before Reviving Bubble Buddy, right? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 05:18, July 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: About SpongeToons S2 EP14 I noticed you moved the episode, so I'm okay with it. I find it weird with the spacing of episodes, though, in real life episodes come every week unless it's a special event. Anywho, about the appearance on ADWSS Live..... one thing. I need to see how good an episode of yours is. Just give me an extract (kinda like how IRmjii requested) that's a little longer, and good grammar. If it appeals to me you can appear in it. A good thing about this show is that the people that appear on the show write their own lines for themselves. So it's kinda like that will be the last episode you write for, not Life is a Highway. Speaking of which, if I do like it, could you write Close Call? I keep on writing 5 lines of it then restarting because it's lame, just ask IRmjii what the episode's about if you wanna write it. This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 18:48, July 22, 2014 (UTC).......orwasitdundundunheywheredspacesandpunctuationgo